


Gingerbread House

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Cooking, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Modern Era, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: Hawke and Anders begin to put together a gingerbread house, Hawke gets distracted... (It's been a long while since I've posted much of anything, so I hope you like it!)





	Gingerbread House

It was that time of year, when the house was a mess. At least, in Hawke's opinion it was. Holiday lights hung through out the house, the large Christmas tree set up within the living room. Anders had spent most of the morning with Bethany putting it up. His lover always looked so happy doing such silly things. Hawke on the other hand avoided it like the plague. He had however, given into the Christmas sweater Anders had forced upon him. The sweater read Knotty, with Christmas lights all bunched up in a mess. 

 

Now they stood in the kitchen, bowls laid out upon the island with different sorts of goodies. From gum drops to sprinkles and more. Looking at the tray of baked ginger bread house pieces, he wasn't sure how he'd got suckered into this. Wait, he knew exactly how... Anders had promised to bake in just an apron with nothing underneath. His family was out doing their own things anyhow. Anders assured him though that there was no way he could mess up cutting out the pieces for the house. Hawke begged to differ, at his lopsided cutouts upon the tray. 

 

“You know your mother and Bethany will love them anyway, right?” Anders tried to reason with him. Hawke eyed the cookies, giving a sheepish shrug. “They'll be putting icing on them and decorating them with goodies. For all they care, they've got dessert”. Hawke eyed his lover suspiciously, with those hands behind the man's back. As his lover leaned in, giving him a gentle kiss, he found a hat placed upon his head. Pulling back, he grumbled. Glancing at the mirror across the other side of the room, he rose a brow. 

 

“I've been nice? Really?” he asked. It was a red and white Santa hat, with the words across the bottom white part. Anders had one on that read 'Naughty, naughty, naughty', but Hawke had been hoping he wouldn't be getting pulled into wearing one too. “Do I have to wear this?” he asked the mage. Anders gave him a pout at that. “Okay, okay... Only for... whatever this is” he said, nearly rolling his eyes. The excited smile was worth every bit of torture this man was putting him through right now. 

 

Anders moved around him, putting the other trays off to the side for now, only to move their own tray forward. “I thought it'd be fun for us to decorate one too... bare with me a while longer?” Anders asked. Hawke bit his lip at that look, trying to find the will power to say no. Those eyes though... Those damn sad brown eyes that sucked him in. Giving a nod, he blushed a bit at the near excited squeal Anders gave. He laughed, as his lover blushed at the noise as well. 

 

After the icing had been put into place to hold the pieces, Anders bent over it, making designs and sticking on candies. Hawke on the other hand, was distracted by that fine backside. He licked his lips a bit, not really paying attention to what was even being placed upon the house. He wasn't really going to be picky with it anyway. “Garrett, what are you looking at?” Anders asked. 

 

“Your butt” Hawke admitted honestly, just to watch that blush settle over the man's face. 

 

“Garrett” he huffed, a laugh escaping Anders. Hawke grinned at that, only to watch as Anders went back to work on putting together their ginger bread house. Little mints decorated the top, jub jubs decorating the 'ground' around it. It was cute, but he didn't want a bite of that just now. No, he definitely wanted a bite of something a little sweeter. His hand reached out, trailing down along that ass. Giving it a bit of a squeeze earned a groan from the gorgeous blond before him. Hawke's cock twitched at the noise. “Garrett. No” Anders said. 

 

“Garrett, yes” Hawke said defiantly. “I've been a very... very good boy all year. Plus wearing this sweater and the hat... I think I've earned it” he said, as he continued to rub his hand appreciatively over that bare ass. Hawke leaned in, kissing along the man's neck. Anders seemed to slow down with decorating the house, a breathy sound escaping him. 

 

“Well... I guess maybe you've earned it” Anders said with a bit of a sigh. 

 

“Do you know what I do to naughty boys?” Hawke breathed out, nipping that throat. 

 

“What's that?” Anders asked, his voice trembling a bit with his desire. 

 

Turning Anders's head back towards him, their lips connected gently. The slow, yet passionate kisses lit a fire within him. He could smell the delicious scent of his of cookies, but it wasn't enough to distract him from his task at hand. It was Anders that drove him mad. Pulling Anders against him, he slipped his tongue within that mouth. His lover easily accept, both of them rocking slightly against each other. Anders's arms moved up to wrap around his neck, Hawke trailing his hands down that bare back to his butt again. Pulling a hand back, he slapped that bare behind, earning a moan from his lover. Both kissed a little more forcefully, getting heated within that moment. 

 

Parting those ass cheeks, he teased his index finger along that puckered hole. He wanted nothing more than to just shove his cock in like some rabid beast. Slipping that finger in, Anders's soft moans escaped against his lips. He knew Anders was ready for him, they'd already done it earlier that morning. He shivered at the thought, grinding even harder against Anders. Panted breathes escaped them, as Anders's hands moved up to cup his cheeks, kissing him harder. 

 

Pulling back a bit, Hawke grinned. “Since I've been good, does this mean I get an early Christmas present?” he asked, still fingering his lover, enjoying the way he squirmed a bit. 

 

Anders chuckled upon a moan. “I think... I can let you unwrap one” he said, before moving back into the kiss. This time, Anders's tongue slid into his mouth, teasing as though that tongue was fucking him slow. Hawke groaned at the motion, feeling his lover smile against his mouth. If Hawke didn't know better, he'd almost think this kind of romantic in a way. As Anders pulled back again, he saw his lover pluck an icing covered gum drop off the top of the house. As it was brought to his lips, Hawke opened his mouth. Accepting it within, he let his tongue trailed those fingers. Pulling back, he took to the kiss again letting his lover taste the sweet treat too. 

 

Stopping the kiss just long enough to chew the candy, Hawke chuckled. “Mmn, that was good”. As their lips connected, the wet sound echoed within the room. It was making him eager and impatient, but he was really trying to 'be good'. When Anders pulled back, Hawke slid his finger out of that heat. Anders dropped to his knees, the dark haired man drawing in a sharp breath. He was moved to lean back against the island slightly. His eyes never left his lover, with those hands working open his belt. He couldn't look away, as his hard cock was finally grasped. It was such a sight, that tongue darting out to play along the head. He tipped his head back, doing his best not to buck his hips. 

 

That tongue swirled deliciously around his length, as those beautiful eyes looked at him. Hawke looked back at him, enjoying this treatment. Maybe he needed to agree more often to holiday things. His lover gripped his cock firm, that tongue trailed down to his balls. “You naughty elf” Hawke joked. Anders tried so hard, he really did. Hawke couldn't help but laugh along with him, as Anders's head ducked against his thigh for a moment. 

 

“If I'm an elf, does that make you Santa?” Anders asked, finally managing to control himself enough to look at Hawke. Hawke chuckled, reaching out to stroke a hand through those blond locks. 

 

“Hmm, I guess it would... So, my dearest elf. I think you were busy making Santa a very happy man” Hawke said, giving a loving smirk. 

 

“ Such a shameful Santa” Anders said, before biting Hawke's thigh. Hawke gasped at that, but his hips bucked eagerly regardless. With another laugh, Anders leaned in, taking his whole cock whole. Hawke moaned, gripping that hair tighter. Anders bobbed his head, Hawke hissing in pleasure threw clenched teeth. His lover was damn naughty and he was loving every second of it. Beginning to thrust into that mouth a bit, he held that head in place carefully, not wanting to startle his lover. 

Stopping himself and releasing that hair, he grunted with that mouth working him. He needed to stop this, if anything more was going to happen. “Get up on the counter, let me help you up” Hawke said gently. Anders pulled back again, giving him the sweetest smile, his hand still working the bigger man's hard cock. 

 

“This is about you, Garrett” he said. 

 

“No, this is about us” Hawke said gently, leaning down to give his a gentle kiss. With that, Hawke helped him up, moving Anders back towards the counter. Hoisting his lover up, Hawke lift that apron. Bending over, he took hold of Anders's cock. Stroking it, he lowered his mouth, taking in the tip. Sucking on it, he relished the moans his lover was giving him. He could listen to those sounds all day. He was starting to think sex in the kitchen was one of his favourite things. He didn't know why, but being in here just made it seem more exciting. 

 

He rolled those balls within his grasp, taking him completely into his mouth. “This is such a good present, for someone who's been naughty” Anders breathed out, as he ran a hand along the back of Hawke's neck. The man groaned at that, his hips bucking at nothing. He continued to please his lover, toying with that lovely cock. Hawke rubbed his hand along that thigh, giving it a bit of a squeeze. Pulling back, he stood up, leaning in again to kiss Anders hard this time. Stepping between those legs, he yanked his lover forward a bit before pressing his cock against that entrance. “Hawke” Anders breathed out, only to go back to kissing. 

 

Instead of shoving in though, Hawke stepped back, pulling Anders off the counter. It was so worth his lover's reactions to man-handle him, as he turned Anders around to bend against the counter. When he was sure those hands were in place properly, Hawke slid in hard. “Hawke!” Anders cried out, gripping the counter hard. The dark haired man nearly growled like a beast at the noise, his cock twitching within the wet heat of his lover. Leaning in, he nipped that shoulder. Placing one hand on the side of Anders's hip and another on his ass, Hawke began to pound into him. Sliding his cock in and out, he listened to his lover's sweet moans. “Nggh, aah” Anders moaned. 

 

“Oh fuck, yeah... You like it when I pound your tight little hole?” Hawke breathed out.

 

“Mmmhn” Anders moaned, ducking his head against the counter. Hawke ground his cock in hard, as Anders gripped the counter like his life depended on it. It was so hot to watch his lover lose control with him. He knew Anders loved when he did too. “Fuck me” he moaned out, his face flushed with his pleasure. Hawke moved a hand up to press on Anders's back, Anders's face coming to rest completely on it's side upon a hand so he didn't need to feel the cold of it. 

 

Hawke lifted one of those legs, driving his angle even deeper. Pulling his hand back from doing so, Anders kept it up with his ass pressed back. Hawke slid in and out, “You like that, love?” Hawke breathed out. 

 

“Oh... Uhn... Oh yeah...” Anders whimpered and moaned, those eyes squeezing shut tighter with pleasure as he clenched. Hawke could tell his lover was drawing closer to his release and fuck did he want to watch him fall apart. Pounding harder, hips slapping hard against that ass, Hawke let his own moans of pleasure spill past his lips. “Uhhn, you're so fucking big... Hnn”. 

 

Gripping that hip again, keeping his press firm upon that back, he used it to drive himself in the right way, hitting that spot over and over just right He was going to fill him, claim him... and such an odd thought that was. Sometimes Hawke found himself a little lost in the pleasure though. He loved when Anders, but sex just brought out a more primal part of him. It always made him so much hornier, which was weird, but he knew his lover was his, they belonged together, didn't they? Hawke grabbed both of Anders's thighs, hoisting him up. Anders grunted at the shift, but Hawke simply grinned. 

 

Sitting back in the chair they had near the counter, there for Bethany's use when she couldn't reach something, he pulled Anders firm into his lap. Helping his lover, Anders began to rock up and down upon his cock. “Mmn, maybe you are a good boy after all” Hawke praised, as he pumped his cock up into that tight hole. Anders moaned, both of them finally chasing their release. He was desperate and he could tell Anders was growing desperate too. Those moans began to rise in volume, Hawke's own spilling out along with Anders's. 

 

That blond head tipped back against his shoulder, Hawke leaning in for a kiss. Anders suddenly clenched around him hard, Hawke swearing that hole was going to break his cock. Anders came hard, that cum spilling up against the man's stomach. Hawke wrapped an arm around Anders's waist, pumping into him harder. He could feel his release building up. He drove in deep, suddenly cumming hard within his lover. Ducking his own head against his lover, Hawke panted as his cock spilled within. He could feel it twitch as he spilled more and more. 

 

Regaining his senses, Hawke chuckled. “I wish we could make this a tradition every year” Hawke teased. 

 

“And I wish I was 20 years younger to keep up with you” Anders teased back, before they snuggled against each other.


End file.
